Zachary McDarien
# Zachary McDarien, later known as Mervane, was the youngest son of the powerful McDarien clan and the final king of Disarenian before the Diadem was destroyed and democracy was restored. Personality Series One In Series One, Zachary is shown to be an extremely rare anomaly to vampirekind due to him being generous and kindhearted. Unlike his selfish and cruel family, Zachary lives to help others, and risks his life without hesitance to protect strangers. Zachary ultimately flees home and Disarenia as a whole because he feels he doesn’t fit in with the others vampires, as he dislikes violence and seems to lack a thirst for blood. He and Migraine bond because they are both outcasts of vampiric society, unhappy with the corruption and violence of Disarenia. Zachary struggles constantly with his identity as a vampire. He is shown to feel immensely guilty for what he is, even disgusted, and tries to fit in with the human soldiers in hopes of being like them. While Migraine takes pride in people being terrified of her, Zachary hates the mistrusting looks shot at him from around the camp and wishes that the other soldiers would at least give him a chance. Zachary is terrified when he begins becoming more aggressive and bloodthirsty with age, and his biggest fear is hurting his friends in a snap of anger. Despite his abusive family and troubling life, Zachary is an optimistic and cheerful character, and often referred to as the sunshine of the camp. He loves spreading joy and giving smiles, and can often be found telling stories to the children around camp or playing his violin for the other soldiers. His charming personality and sensitive heart causes Annabelle to choose him as Migraine’s apprentice, as she believes that he can mellow out her constant anger and hatred. Ultimately, Zachary manages to break down the other soldiers’ fears about him through his kindness, and he becomes beloved around the camp. It comes as no surprise when Zachary is the first soldier Annabelle promotes to a commander - a token of gratitude for his constant efforts to help around camp and soothe conflicts between soldiers. Series Two Now a full commander, Zachary demonstrates his strong belief in loyalty throughout series two. When the five protagonists are labeled as criminals and become fugitives, Zachary is one of very few soldiers who remain loyal to Annabelle. His charismatic personality becomes massively helpful when Annabelle attempts to recruit new soldiers and prevent her current forces from deserting, as he manages to draw in large numbers of soldiers through his humorous speeches. Although he has matured over the course of the wars and grown into a surprisingly stellar leader, he remains his cheerful and caring self and becomes Annabelle’s number one supporter. He steps out of his shell to become a courageous and noble commander in series two, even volunteering to lead the raid against Queen Emory and managing to destroy the entire Disarenian colosseum and free the captured commanders all on his own. Some view this as being reckless, and Annabelle thinks that while Zachary can be dangerously brave, he has the best intentions at heart. When Migraine betrays the other four protagonists to save herself, she asks Zachary to follow her into treason, not wanting him to be killed. However, he sacrifices his own emotions and breaks his heart by confessing his love to her before turning her down, not willing to abandon his friends for his own well being. Zachary announces that he will die with Annabelle, angering and upsetting Migraine, but he holds firm to his promise of loyalty. Trivia * Family |-|Family Members= Father: : Alastair Mother: : Godelva Spouse: : Lady Harkken (Formerly) : Migraine (Current; estranged) '''Daughter: : Gardenia (Adopted) : Acacia (Adopted) Son: : Connor (Adopted) : Osiris (Adopted) Brother: : Scoran : William : Lucius : Vincent : Aldrich Sister: : Faylinn : Nerida Brother-in-law: : Chandler : Lukas |-|Family Tree= Gallery Three s a party by tribble of doom-d3lj9ma.png|Fang and Sharp Fang Just Woke Up by tribble of doom.png|Cliff trying to comfort Fang Fang on mooncliff.png|Fang grieving over Flutter Creeper.png|Midnight annoying Fang Fangy.png|Fang is angery Baby_Fang_Ref.png|Fang's Ref (Pup) Fang and Flutter.jpg|Fang and Flutter hanging out Happy Days.png|Fang and Flutter have a good laugh Flutter Cool.png|Fang checking out Flutter fang.png|Fang at the meeting File:Screenshot_20180706-023827.jpg|Fang and Alari's troubled encounter Quotes